Boredom with the Shinsencumi
by Yume Ookami
Summary: What will happen when Chizuru goes into a room full of bored Resetsu officers? One shot, sorry about the bad pun in the Title. Written as a favour for my friend, Sanji-Onee-san


**I do not own Hakuoki or any of the Characters in this story. The idea was my own though **** Please read and review. **

**Sorry about the bad joke, changing the Shinsengumi to Shinsencumi; this story was written for my friend, Sanji-onee-san, so I allowed him to name it **

Boredom with the Shinsencumi

"Sorry for the interruption," Chizuru slid the door open and entered, holding a tray full of cups of tea. She tried to ignore the hungry stares she was getting from the Rasetsu infected men as she crossed the room; she knew that look was only natural, after all they had been cooped up indoors all day because of their discomfort with the daylight. However, today their stares were different. She could sense that they weren't hungry for blood.

After she had placed the tray down on the floor, she turned and started to leave in a hurry. Just before she got to the door, a hand caught her wrist and held it firm, making her stop.

"Stay with me," a husky voice whispered in her ear, making shivers run up and down her spine. Chizuru turned and looked at the dark haired man with a delicate blush on her face.

"Hijikata-san, please," she pleaded feebly with him, trying half-heartedly to break out of his vice like grip.

"Chizuru," he wrapped his arms around her and rumbled her name into her neck, causing her to gasp.

"Hijikata-san, no," she breathed, the only thing stopping her from giving into his temptation was the audience of eyes that continued to stare at her.

"Stay," he whispered, his hand finding its way between the upper folds of her kimono. He could feel her melting under his cold hands, Goosebumps rose on her arms as she struggled to take a breath.

"N…not here," she conceded, her knees shaking as her need for him grew. He smiled, knowing that he had won and walked over to an adjacent door, opened it and pushed her in gently, not that she needed much coxing. Looking round she realised that they were in his room, which made her blush a slightly darker shade of red. He closed the door behind him with a snap and walked up to her.

"Chizuru, I want you," he demanded in his usual voice, she would have laughed if it wasn't for the completely serious look on his face. He once again hugged her from behind; but this time he undid her upper kimono and let it slide to the ground, leaving the white under layer in place.

"W...wait," she mumbled, still very aware that the men in the next room could hear them.

"Why? You know you want this," slowly so not to startle her, he weaved his hand between the layers of her kimono to run his hand over her small, soft breasts, earning him a moan.

"You're wrong," she gasped as her flicked her nipple with his thumb.

"There's no point lying," his other hand undid the tie to her trousers and slipped it inside. He reached down and curled his finger underneath her underwear, her breath hitched when his hand kept travelling down to stop at the apex of her legs.

"Do you want to know how I can tell you're lying?" he murmured in her ear, "it's because I can smell it, your arousal," he slipped his finger between the folds of her woman hood causing her to moan loudly.

He removed his hand from her breast, much to her dissatisfaction and edged round her until he was in front of her. He looked down at her to see that her expression was filled with lust. In his surprise he twitched, unconsciously pushing his finger into her; causing her to thrust into his hand. She gripped onto his kimono tightly as his finger buried itself in her. Her breathing came out as rasping pants as he began to pump his finger into her, curling it slightly when it was completely sheathed in her womanhood. She looked up at him with a pleasured gasp, which he took advantage of by kissing her and exploring her mouth with his tongue. For a moment she battled for dominance before admitting defeat and allowing him to once again to take control. Chizuru gently grasped his unoccupied hand and guided it to his chest.

"I want you to see me," she whispered shyly, her eyes holding his. He smiled and pulled his finger from her, earning him a disappointed moan, and slowly, seductively, brought it to him mouth and proceeded to lick her essence.

"Are you interested to find out how you taste?" he carefully lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste the strange tanginess of her own fluid. Whilst he was still kissing her, his hands slid down her back and completely undid her trousers making them fall off her thin waist. He then reached up and undid her under kimono and slid it off her shoulders, felt her shiver when his cold hands caressed her curves.

They broke the kiss for breath and Chizuru looked down and saw that she was in her underwear. She then looked back at Hijikata and watched him as he shrugged out of each layer of clothing before folding them in a pile out of the way. He turned back to her, his completely naked form outlined sharply in the poorly lit room, He walked up to her and untucked the end of her breast bandage and painfully slowly, started to unwind it, giving Chizuru enough time to take off her loin cloth with her shaking hands. She felt the last layer of bandage unwrap from her body and looked up at Hijikata in all her glory.

"You're beautiful," he said kneeling down in front of her. He pushed his face into her privates and breathed deeply, causing her to mew loudly. His hot breath tickled her womanhood, then suddenly she felt something scorchingly hot push its way into her; she squealed softly when she realised that it was his tongue. She caught his hair in her fist as she thrusted into his face, embarrassment no longer affecting her.

He lapped at her insides gently and reached up to massage her breasts with his right hand whilst his left twisted round to push lightly on her back to keep her upright. The erotic sounds she was making caused his manhood to harden, so much so that it took all of his concentration not to take her then and there. He pulled his mouth away from her lower lips and looked up at the blushing woman he adored.

As soon as he stopped licking her, Chizuru's knees gave way and she gracefully tumbled to the ground, guided by the hands on her body. She looked at his swollen member for a moment before, curiously, reaching out and touching it; Hijikata's breath hitched in his throat and his hands stilled as he let his treasure explore parts of his body that she had never seen. She carefully curled her hand around the organ and slowly stroked it up and down. Chizuru was surprised when Hijikata let out a moan that equalled her own; she noticed how he was having trouble breathing and stopped worried that she was doing something wrong.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him in an urgent voice; he grabbed her wrist and started to pump her hand up and down on his length.

"Don't…don't stop," he moaned as something deep inside him coiled tighter and tighter with each motion of her hand.

Suddenly a thought hit her and she bent down and licked the head of his manhood, forcing a growl out of him as he tried to suppress the instinct to cry out in pleasure. Her hot little mouth felt so good on him, he couldn't help but push her head down so that she would take more of him. She choked when he hit the back of her throat but soon learned how to take as much in of him as she could. Chizuru put her hands to use stroking the skin she couldn't reach with her mouth, his moans slowly got more desperate and louder. She began to pump him with her mouth, licking him when she could. She pulled back and licked the pre-cum that had leaked out on his _head._

"Nua, Chizu…I'm cuming…" he moaned thickly, he shot his white substance into her mouth taking her by surprise. She swallowed most of it but slyly kept some in the cheek of her mouth. She let go of his wilting member and kissed him deeply, this time letting him taste his essence.

She cried out when she felt his finger enter her and start to wriggle inside her, it was as if he was searching for something; and soon he found it.

"Hiji…ahh," she gasped as his finger brushed the bundle of nerves inside of her. She could feel something coiling up inside of her, getting more and more strained. He added another finger and scissored them stretching her, every now and then hitting the bundle, making her cry out in pleasure. The pressure in her built up until, finally, it snapped, sending her over the edge into sheer bliss. He watched her orgasm and the longing in his member reignited and he wanted to sheath himself in her. He knew that, from the scent coming from the other room, the others were getting restless. His attention was returned to Chizuru when she put a shaky hand on his face.

"I want you inside me," she begged, a wet patch on the reed matting under her told Hijikata that she was ready. He nodded and stood, walked over to his deak and pulled out a tiny box from the bottom drawer. He sat down in front of her with it and opened it, showing her the small capsule that was held inside.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"Something that will make you enjoy this to the fullest," he said before motioning her to sit on his lap, which she did. He removed the capsule from the box and held it in his hand as he slowly reached down her back, his other hand reaching round to fondle her breasts. He slowly pushed the capsule inside her anus and slipped his finger in afterwards to push it as far as he could; she yelled at the foreign intrusion and clenched her muscles.

"Loosen up, it's okay," he puffed into her shoulder. He removed his finger and wiped it on a towel that was hanging on the wall. He then turned back to her and caught her in a passionate kiss, pushing her down onto the floor with him balanced on his hands and knees above her.

Chizuru felt him position himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, searching for a flicker of fear that never showed.

"Yes," she whispered before leaning up and kissing him almost desperately.

Still kissing her, he steadied himself then thrust into her hard and fast until he was fully sheathed. She screamed in pain as her hymen broke, blood wet the matting as she crushed herself into Hijikata. He held still, trying to give her time to adjust but the smell of her blood frayed his self control. He rolled his hips slowly and heard her gasp, he looked down into her eyes and the expression in them told him that he could start moving. He pulled back until just the head was inside her, and then slowly pushed back in. After a while, when he knew that she had fully adjusted to his immense size, he started thrusting into her quickly and powerfully, encouraged by her moans of ecstasy. Her blushed face told him that the drug he had given her was taking affect and the people in the next room using all their self control to not rip through the door and shag her silly.

A predatory growl rumbled from his throat as he sent Chizuru over the edge for a second time; her insides clamping down on his length holding it in a chocking grip. He snarled into a kiss fighting his instincts; Hijikata looked into her eyes and saw that they were glazed from the pleasure and from the drug and knew that she was high and wouldn't remember much when the drug wore off.

"Okita, you can come in now," Hijikata said as he sat down with Chizuru facing him on his lap, his dick still inside her.

The door opened and Hijikata looked up to see the Shinsengumi squad leaders staring at them hungrily. Okita walked to the edge of the room, stripped off his clothing and moved towards the mounted female, his pride already standing to attention. From the white fluid on his length, Hijikata could see that Okita had been masturbating whilst listening to them having sex. Normally he would have given him a disgusted glare but right now he couldn't care less.

Okita stood opposite Hijikata and sat slowly, rubbing his length down Chizuru's back, leaving a trail of cum. He positioned himself carefully and thrusted into her anus, she cried out loudly at the sudden feeling of fullness.

He turned her face to the side and curled his body round so that he could kiss her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it; all the while thrusting into her, making her pump up and down on Hijikata, making all three of them moan. Okita broke the kiss for air and leant back so that he could focus on thrusting his length into Chizuru.

Heisuke, already naked, crawled up and started licking the cum off Chizuru's back, he reached round and fondled her right breast. He turned to Okita, who noticed that his eyes had turned red, a sign that he was losing control. Heisuke bent his head down and began lapping up the cum off Okita's well formed stomach muscles, making him moan.

Shinpachi and Sanosuke, both naked and coated in cum, bundled into the room; pushed Heisuke out of the way so that they can get to Chizuru easily and each take one of her breasts. They both put their mouths over them and started to suck, causing her to moan loudly. In a perfect mirror of each other they took Chizuru's hands and guided them to their throbbing members. Her hands instinctively curled around them and started pumping; bursts of hot air warmed her chest as they moaned into her breasts. Heisuke growled and crawled round so that his head was between Hijikata's and Chizuru's chest, much to the annoyance of Hijikata. Heisuke looked up at him for a moment before turning to Chizuru and trailed him tongue round her belly button before pushing his tongue into it; he reached back and started masturbating.

Hijikata watched him for a moment before thrusting powerfully into Chizuru, making everyone gasp as the shockwave of pleasure hit them all. They began to get a rhythm where Hijikata would thrust in and whilst he pulled back, Okita would thrust; quickly sending them all to the edge.

Hijikata put his hands on Chizuru's cheeks and pulled her face towards him for a deep, passionate, breathless kiss as the five males continued to ride her.

Suddenly their weakened self control snapped and the men turned into Rasetsu, their pure white hair sticking to their sweaty bodies and the red eyes blazing like flames.

Hijikata growled loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"The neck is mine!" he snarled, his sharp teeth glinting warningly; no one argued against his claim.

Hijikata thrust his dick deeply into Chizuru sending another shockwave around the group, he smelt the scent of an orgasm and looked down to see Heisuke lying spent on the floor, his chest rising and falling in pants.

The rhythm soon began to get desperate, thrusting into her from all side. Sanosuke and Shinpachi nibbled her breasts making her cry out in pleasure. Okita and Hijikata looked at each other for a moment before slamming into her at the same time, sending her over the edge. Her muscles clenched and chocked their lengths causing them to orgasm. Her hands twitched in just the right way and Shinpachi and Sanosuke both came.

At the height of their orgasm, the men bit down and drank her blood. Hijikata bit her neck, Okita bit her shoulder, Shinpachi and Sanosuke bit into her breasts and Heisuke licked up the residue from her first penetration. Their hair slowly turned back to the way it used to be as Sanosuke and Shinpachi fell to the floor in exhaustion. They slowly crawled over to each other before falling asleep in their friends arms, their legs entwined, the tips of their wilting members just touching.

Okita pulled his length out of her with a moist squelch and collapsed on his back, breathing heavily as he drifted off to sleep.

Hijikata looked into Chizuru's eyes as he slowly moved so that they were lying down, his length never leaving her body. She curled around him so that her head was on his chest and fell soundly to sleep; he watched her for a few minutes whilst idly playing with her hair before joining her in dreamland.

The main door to the room slid open and Kondo purposefully walked in without looking. He turned, about to say something when he saw the naked sea of bodies in front of him; all covered in sweat and cum. He noticed the trail of cum coming from Chizuru's arse and all the bite marks and guessed what had transpired.

He blinked once before stepping back out the door, closing it silently and walking back towards his office.

On his way back he passed a subordinate on squad 1 and stopped him.

"Would it be possible if I could borrow your sword for a moment?" Kondo asked, a serious expression on his face. The squad member instantly offered his Katana, when Kondo didn't move to take it, he asked,

"If I may be so bold as to ask why you need it?" the man's hands shook at questioning the captains orders.

"Nothing serious, I just need to cut my eyes out, that's all," Kondo smiled and walked away without even touching the sword; giving a wave to the bewildered and horrified man.

"Oh and a word of advice, don't bother Hijikata-san or the other officers at the moment, they're resting," Kondo called to the man who then walked back in the direction he had come from.


End file.
